Digital Rebirth: The Repear Virus
by Cheersfan
Summary: Five kids from Europe and America are sent to the Digital World to stop a virus from deystroying it. I know the summary kind of sucks.
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings

Disclaimers: I don't own the digimon franchise or any digimon, but I do own the human characters of this story.

Chapter One: Beginnings

Favre jolted awake from the nightmare he was having. He sat up, leaning against his oak headboard. His Green Bay Packers pajamas were drenched in a cold sweat. He banged his head against the headboard and sighed. It was the same nightmare that he had the night before, and the night before that. Favre checked the digital alarm clock that sat on his nightstand. It flashed 1:00 a.m., like it did the past two nights. Favre sighed. He wished the dream would go away; it was horrible. Favre slid back under the warmth of his blue New England Patriots blanket, and lay back down in his bed.

He closed his eyes, trying to get back to sleep. It was no use; images of his nightmare seemed to be burnt on the back of his eyelids. One image was of a group of small, pale-pink creatures. They were round with two, streamer like ears. They had two big, blue eyes, and the creatures' mouths were big and full of razor sharp teeth. The name, Koromon, came to Favre's mind as a name for the creatures. What it meant, he had no idea. The Koromon were all huddled together, cowering from something. The other image was that of a snow white, lion-man with black pants and a sword. Favre called this beast, Panjamon. The Panjamon was being impaled by something black. A darkness. A darkness that always awoke Favre from his nightmare.

After some minutes of rethinking the nightmare, Favre drifted back to sleep.

Favre was awoken again; this time, though, it wasn't from a dream. His computer turned on, all by itself. The screen erupted in a bright white light that woke Favre. The light engulfed Favre; the next thing he knew, he was falling.

* * *

Kaden flipped through the football playbook, he was studying. It was late. The coach expected him to know and understand the plays by the next practice. He sighed. The coach worked him and his teammates too hard, he and his football friends always complained. But the coach just wants to win, Kaden always told himself. Kaden didn't blame the guy; he wanted to win, too. 

Kaden looked down at the playbook, lying on his desk. The plays were not sticking in his brain. Within a few minutes, Kaden had drifted of to sleep. Kaden dreamt that he won the Grey Cup for the BC Lions. He led the Lions to their fifth Grey Cup victory. The lights of the stadium erupted in a very bright light.

Kaden was woken up by the light. His entire bedroom was engulfed in a light that blinded him. He didn't know the source of the light. The light had also confused him; he had no clue what was going on. Although in a moment, Kaden was jolted out of his computer chair.

* * *

Topaz placed the blue rose in a vase on her desk, next to her desk. She loved roses, especially all the uncommon colored roses, like the blue ones. Over the past few days, she has been buying roses from the local flower shop. The blue rose was her newest purchase. The blue rose floated in between, the red rose and purple rose. 

Topaz opened her desk drawer, and pulled out her digital camera. She zoomed in on all the roses and snapped a picture. For her next picture, she focused on the blue rose and took a solo shot of it. Topaz booted up her computer and connected her camera to the computer, ready to upload her new pictures.

But she didn't get to upload the pictures. Right after she hooked up her camera, a white light erupted from the computer screen, engulfing Topaz and her entire room. A sensation of falling filled her.

* * *

Radek jumped off the high dive at his swimming pool. He flipped before diving under the water. Right off of the dive, he began to swim to the opposite side of the pool. Radek swam twenty laps of the Olympic-sized indoor pool. A butler was waiting for him with a blue robe, when Radek climbed out of the pool. Radek put on the robe before he started to shiver. 

After leaving the pool, Radek headed towards his room, climbing the main staircase. Once he was finished showering the chlorine off of his skin in his bathroom, Radek dressed in his normal wardrobe, Radek went back to his room. He sat next to his computer. Which was already running, even though he never turned it on. Radek just assumed that a servant turned the thing on, as he always goes on the computer after his shower.

But never assume. Light exploded from the computer screen, engulfing Radek.

* * *

Favre opened his eyes, taking in his surroundings, as his eyes became focus. Tall, green- and dark purple-leaved trees towered well above him. He noticed that he lay on a soft, cushiony ground, which Favre correctly guessed was green. Favre sat up, looked at the surroundings on ground level. There were some shrubs and flowers and what not all around him. He was in a forest. Favre noticed he wasn't wearing his pajamas, but his namesake's football jersey, and khaki cargo pants, supporting the Packers' logo. 

Favre notice something move in a nearby bush with red berries. Favre made sure he was absolutely quiet, not wanting to be noticed by what was on the other side or in the bush. But then, as fast as a bullet, something jumped from the bush, and crashed into Favre's chest. Favre didn't have enough time to move away. He let loose a loud scream.

"Hey!" The thing, a creature, exclaimed. "What are you screaming for?"

Favre looked down at the creature sitting on his chest. Favre almost instantly recognized the creature from his nightmare. It was the thing he called "Koromon".

"Uh, sorry," Favre apologized, "you scared me."

"Oh, I guess I'm sorry, too," Koromon apologized, then went on to explain, "I am just so excited to see you, Favre!"

"Wait, how do you know my name?" Favre question the Koromon.

The Koromon shrugged, "I don't know. I just do."

Favre just nodded. He asked the Koromon, "Are you Koromon?"

The Koromon laughed, but then saw the seriousness on Favre's face, "Yeah, I'm Koromon."

Favre heard another thing thrashing through the bushes. A boy of around Favre's age, 13, emerged from the bushes. A yellow-green, catlike creature sat, perched on the boy's shoulder. The boy wore a navy blue shirt, with a white stripe down the center and black jeans. The boy stopped and starred at Favre.

"I guessing this is him, Koromon," the cat creature said.

"You got it, Nyaromon," Koromon nodded, happily. "This is Favre."

The boy extended his left hand to Favre to help him up. Favre took the hand and stood up. The Koromon sat on Favre's right shoulder. He brushed the dirt of his Favre jersey.

"Favre, huh?" The boy wondered. "Isn't there an American football player with that name?"

Favre nodded. "I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?"

The boy laughed, "Lutz Schwartz, and this digimon, here on my shoulder, is Nyaromon."

"Hiya Favre," Nyaromon greeted Favre.

Lutz turned and told Favre to follow him. Lutz maneuvered himself through bushes and foliage. Favre followed Lutz, but he couldn't move through the foliage as well as Lutz could. Lutz was an expert at it, as it seemed to Favre. Favre got stuck in a tangle of vines, once. Koromon ripped the vines with his teeth every time it happened. After a few minutes of walking, the smell of smoke filled the air. Favre emerged from the foliage, to find himself in a clearing. Lutz was already tending to the campfire.

"Hungry?" Lutz called over to Favre.

Favre was hungry, both for food and some knowledge, at some understanding. Favre walked over to Lutz, who was holding a roasting rod with a bunch of marshmallows on the end of it. Lutz placed the marshmallows over the top of the campfire's flame. Lutz held out a leaf with already roasted marshmallows on it. Favre grabbed the gooey marshmallow, and ate it in one bite.

"Thanks," Favre said. Koromon jumped off Favre's shoulder and hopped next Nyaromon, on the other side of the fire. "Lutz, do you know where we are?"

Using a leaf, Lutz removed the marshmallows form the rod. Lutz nodded as he bit into an extremely gooey marshmallow. After finishing the marshmallow, Lutz told Favre, "This place is the Digital World."

"The Digital World?" Favre echoed.

"Yeah, that's this world's name. It is a lot like Earth, I figure," Lutz said.

Favre sat on the ground, trying to taking in that he was in a different world. Many questions swarmed in his head. "You said Nyaromon," Favre pointed to the cat-creature, "was a digimon. What's a digimon?"

"Koromon could explain that better, him being one, too," Lutz told Favre.

Favre looked over at the pale-pink creature, talking happily with the Nyaromon. "Koromon," Favre called.

Koromon looked over at Favre, and asked, "What Favre?"

"Could you explain some thing to me?" Favre asked.

Koromon hopped next to Favre, settling on a small rock. "What?"

"What's a digimon?"

"A digimon?" Koromon repeated. "Why I'm a digimon, which is short for Digital Monster. Each digimon is composed of data. We get stronger through something called digivolution."

"Digivolution?"

"Digivolve. Yeah, it takes a while for a digimon to digivolve to reach their next level," Koromon told. "The levels are Baby I, Baby II, Child, Adult, Perfect, and Ultimate."

Lutz fished for something in his pocket. In the palm of his hand, he held a device. "This is a D-Arc. It's a digivice; it allows us to help our digimon digivolve," Lutz added to what Koromon told Favre.

Favre reached into his shorts' pockets. He felt something in his right pocket. It was a device, a D-Arc as Lutz called it, except Lutz's was completely white, where Favre's was blue with, red buttons and a ring around the screen.

Favre grabbed a marshmallow and stuffed it in his mouth. The ground shook. The two boys and their digimon heard deafening roar. A giant, black beast landed in the clearing, next to the camp. It had two, long black arms; at the end of each arm was a hand that had five sharp, crimson nails. The beast was the most horrible thing Favre ever saw.

"Red Eye!" the beast roared. Red beams were unleashed from the beast's four, eerie eyes. The beams just missed the group.

"Run!" Lutz exclaimed.

* * *

Topaz opened her eyes. Giant flowers grew next to where she was laying. On the other side of her lay a younger, blond haired boy. Beyond the boy was a sparkling blue lake. The boy sat up and turned to her. 

"Where are we," Topaz asked.

The boy shrugged and walked over to Topaz. He helped Topaz up, "Name's Radek Podsednik. What's yours?

"Topaz Anderson."

* * *

Kaden was totally conscious as he fell towards the ground. He hit the ground, unbelievably without pain. He was in a middle of some village of tiny huts. Many pink blobs emerged from the houses. 

In unison, they greeted, "Welcome to the Motimon Village of the Digital World!"


	2. Chapter 2: Devidramon's Attack

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, I only own the human characters in the story.

Chapter 2: Devidramon's Attack

"This place is beautiful!" Topaz exclaimed. "Look at these flowers."

Topaz ran over to a group of oversized purple flowers. The flowers' fragrances were the best smelling thing flowers she had ever smelled. Next to the large flowers was a blue rose. Topaz clipped the top half and placed it in her long, blond hair.

Out of the group of flowers, a pink-stemmed, blue-flowered plant appeared. The flower/plant seemed to be moving; Topaz jumped back in surprise. She would have sworn the plant also had circular, green patterns below the flower, which closely resembled eyes.

"Topaz!"

Meanwhile, Radek noticed the lake. Radek's number one love in his life was the water. Radek striped off his shirt and shorts and jumped into the lake. Radek dived under the water, seeing the underwater world of this place. It was empty. That really got Radek; how could such a beautiful lake have no life. Radek resurfaced. He noticed something, tan furred float by him. He thought he saw a gray horn, extending from it. "Radek!"

The thing frightened Radek. He swam, quickly, towards the shore. Radek climbed out of the water, running towards Topaz, who was running in his direction.

* * *

The blobs had completely surrounded Kaden. He had nowhere to run. He was stuck there. Kaden looked at the creatures, who he assumed where Motimon.

"Wh-what are you?" Kaden stammered.

"Motimon," one of the blobs answered. "Who are you?"

Another Motimon moved next to the one who spoke. The new Motimon spoke, "Kaden! It's you!" The Motimon jumped up on Kaden. The Motimon began explaining the digimon thing.

* * *

The two creatures turned out to be Yokomon and Tsunomon. Yokomon told Topaz everything; likewise, Tsunomon told Radek everything. As Radek redressed from his swimming, was when he first noticed his new wardrobe. He actually had on his favorite pair of blue and white Speedos. The shirt he pulled over his head was a white polo shirt with a blue vest. The pants he was about to pull up, over his Speedos, where tan, khaki cargo shorts. A cyan device fell out of the pocket of his cargo pants.

"What's this?" Radek asked Tsunomon, showing him the device.

"It's a D-Arc," Tsunomon informed. "It'll help me digivolve."

"So you'll under go a metamorphosis?" Radek asked Tsunomon.

"Meta-what?" Tsunomon wondered aloud.

"Undergo a change," Radek answered, "Like a tadpole becoming a frog."

"Oh, I see."

"What'll you, say, digivolve, (is that the correct term?) to?"

Tsunomon shrugged. "I never reached the Child level before. I could become Gabumon, Elecmon, or Penmon. I love water so I hope I become Penmon, but I don't care."

Radek nodded.

Topaz stared at the device Radek held in the palm of his hand. She checked her pockets; she stopped suddenly, realizing the pants she put on in that morning didn't have pockets. She now had on tan Capri's and a purple tank top with a blue rose in the middle. After the brief pause of looking over her new wardrobe, she continued her search. She found a similar device in her right pocket. Her D-Arc was pink around the screen and buttons and the rest was wisteria.

"I have one, too!" She exclaimed.

"Of course, how else could I digivolve?" Yokomon questioned.

Topaz shrugged, still a little confused about what was going on.

* * *

"Check your pocket," the Motimon said.

It was then when Kaden noticed he wasn't in the sweatpants he used as pajamas. He was wearing a blue sweatshirt, supporting his school's name and logo. The sweatpants had become white gym shorts, which had no pockets.

"But I have no pockets," Kaden stated.

The Motimon that jumped on Kaden earlier laughed. "Yeah, you do." The Motimon crawled into the front pouch on Kaden's sweatshirt. The little blob came out with a small, handheld device. The main body of the device was forest green; around the screen, was a gray ring.

"It's the D-Arc I was telling you about," the Motimon said.

The conversation was interrupted. Two boys raced into the city, two digimon sat on each boy's shoulder. The group tumbled over the many Motimon and fell in front of Kaden.

"What's wrong?" Kaden asked the two boys.

"Being chased," the boy, in a Brett Favre jersey breathed.

"Big Digimon," gasped the other boy.

"A Devidramon!" both little digimon exclaimed.

An explosion rocked the village. Smoke engulfed the entire area. Favre, Lutz, and Kaden, along with all the digimon were blinded. When the smoke cleared, the humans gasped. The village was gone, deleted, so where many of the Motimon. Four red beams hit behind the three boys, finishing off the remaining Motimon. Kaden's Motimon looked at his surroundings in disbelief; all his friends and family were gone.

"Run!" Lutz yelled.

Kaden turn and ran west. Favre and Lutz stood back up and followed the human the just met.

Radek and Topaz heard an explosion.

* * *

"What was that?" Radek asked Tsunomon.

"I don't know," Tsunomon replied. "It could be another digimon."

"I'm guessing a bad digimon?" Topaz asked. "What else would cause an explosion?"

Yokomon watched as smoke rose in the distance. "I think it came from the Motimon Village!"

Just then, through the smoke, a four winged and limbed beast appeared. The creature had four piercing red eyes and a long black body and tail.

"Devidramon!" Tsunomon exclaimed.

Three boys, Favre, Lutz, and Kaden, burst through the foliage, running into the clearing Topaz and Radek stood. The three boys, all holding a digimon stopped when they saw the other two humans.

"Monster!"

"Chasing!"

"Us!"

The three boys could only manage a word; they were out of breath. A red beam hit the ground behind Topaz and Radek. Topaz screamed as she fell to the ground, avoiding any debris. Radek and the boys also fell to the ground, following Topaz's suit.

An information screen popped up on all the kids' D-Arcs. Each had a picture of Devidramon, and read:

"Devidramon, Adult Level, Virus Attribute."

The Devidramon landed and roared. The beast was only a few yards from the kids. Devidramon was going for the kill. The nails on his hands glew a dark crimson color. The claws rushed down, preparing to slam into the young humans. An eye blinding white light, erupting from each D-Arc, stopped the claws.

The five little digimon stood there ground, preparing to protect their partner.

"Koromon shinka …. YukiAgumon!"

"Nyaromon shinka …. Bearmon!"

"Yokomon shinka …. Floramon!"

"Motimon shinka …. Gotsumon!"

"Tsunomon shinka …. Penmon!"

Koromon grew into a small dinosaur-like lizard, standing on two legs. YukiAgumon had a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. His scales were a snow-white color with a blue tint. Nyaromon, the cat-like digimon, grew to a bear cub, standing on his two hind legs. The ecru colored fur around his paws were wrapped in blue bands, with one across the beige furred stomach. On his head, sat a blue hat, in backwards fashion, which read: Bears. Yokomon blossomed into a green-bodied flower girl. Floramon's head was protected by a red flower-helmet. Her arm's were two purple flowers. Motimon hardened into a figure composed completely of gray rocks. Tsunomon metamorphosed to a blue-feathered Penguin-like bird with a blue-tipped beak.

Each human stared in amazement at their newly digivolved Child digimon. The five Child digimon stared down the Devidramon.

"I wonder if Devidramon has any allergies!" Floramon exclaimed. "Allergy Shower!"

Floramon raised her two flowerlike hands and rained pollen on Devidramon. The Devidramon became confused from Floramon's attack. The thing tried attacking the kids and their digimon, but missed and deleted a few trees.

"I'm going to maul you to death for trying to hurt Lutz!" Bearmon exclaimed. "Bear Claw!"

Bearmon ran at Devidramon and jumped up into the air. His two claws glew white, and he slashed at Devidramon's eyes. The Devidramon, still confused from Floramon's attack, didn't dodge the attacks. Devidramon screamed in pain. The attack blinded Devidramon.

"My turn!" Gotsumon exclaimed. "Feel the wrath of the rocks. Angry Rocks!"

Gotsumon summoned many small rocks and shot them at the Devidramon. The rocks pummeled Devidramon. Devidramon tried to fly away from the barrage of rocks, but was in pain and cofusion from the other digimon's attacks.

"YukiAgumon, I'll soak him, you freeze him," Penmon suggested. YukiAgumon nodded in agreement. "Aqua Jet!" "Little Blizzard!"

Penmon, jumping into the lake, released a current of water at Devidramon. The water drenched Devidramon. Soon after the water barrage stopped, YukiAgumon breathed a twister of freezing cold air. The twister hit Devidramon, instantly freezing him. He was a digi-icicle.

The digimon all cheered and ran towards their partners.

"You were aquaticlly awesome!" Radek exclaimed hugging Penmon. "And you became Penmon, like you wanted!"

"I know," Penmon chirped.

"That was blossome!" Topaz cheered.

"You were rock hard!" Kaden exclaimed.

"You were cool!" Lutz told Bearmon.

"Your awesome, YukiAgumon!"

All the kids hugged there digimon. They then introduced themselves to eachother, completely forgetting the icicled Devidramon. Devidramon broke through the ice, escaping from his freezing chamber.

The giant beast snuck up on the kids. His two claws glew a dark black, "Vanishing Claw!"

Favre and YukiAgumon, Lutz and Bearmon, Topaz and Floramon, and Radek and Penmon were all taken surprised by the attack. The vanished into thin air. Kaden and Gotsumon were left alone with the Devidramon.

"What did you do with them!" Kaden yelled.

Devidramon didn't answer him. Devidramon slammed his right claw into Kaden and Gotsumon, knocking them unconsious. He grabbed them with his claws and flew away.


End file.
